


Marked

by CaptainTi



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M, Mentions of other characters - Freeform, Slow Burn, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 07:28:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29381385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainTi/pseuds/CaptainTi
Summary: Soulmates are two people with a deep connection. One of the ways this connection shows is the marks on their skins. A way of communicating, of sharing.For Vex'ahlia, the arrival of her soul-marks were the worst thing possible. She knew straight away they would mean trouble in the eyes of her father.
Relationships: Percival "Percy" Fredrickstein Von Musel Klossowski de Rolo III/Vex'ahlia
Comments: 1
Kudos: 46





	Marked

The first time Vex’ahlia saw marks on her own body she was terrified. At the tender age of thirteen she was not ready for the idea of a soulmate. It didn’t help that her father was displeased at seeing marks on the fair skin of his daughter.

Syldor Vessar was displeased with most things concerning his children, starting from the fact that they were born. Vex and her twin brother had heard him tell others that if he would have wished them unborn, instead of having to take care of them. After the unexpected death of their mother in a fire, the twins had been taken in by their father. They were put through classes with private tutors to get an education he deemed good enough.

An education meant they had to learn more languages, and other academics. It also meant they had to learn how to walk and sit with their back straight, how to speak to people of both higher and lower rank than them. They were taught what was expected of them, that Vex was meant to marry rich or above her rank and that Vax was meant to continue their father’s line of work. They were separated, and Syldor worked very hard to make them independent, something their mother had never pushed.

That fact that Vex awoke one morning, her arms covered with drawings that couldn’t be washed away was a clear obstruction in his plans. Some children did indeed wake up with marks on their arms, marks made by their soulmate over the years. For some this meant scars or scabs, for Vex it meant swirling drawings covering the length of her arms. She had tried to hide them from everyone. Wore long sleeves on her dress, took her bath alone and she had been able to hide them for a few days. The marks had faded and she had noticed some changes, a sign that her soulmate had drawn on their own skin. Vex hadn’t dared to make any markings back. They were still stark against her fair skin when she was woken in her bed by her teacher, clearly on display.

“Dear child!” exclaimed the old woman. She looked pleased, but Vex herself only felt panic. She knew her father wouldn’t be pleased, that he couldn’t arrange a marriage for her now. Most people wouldn’t want a wife with the marks of some other man. And Vex knew by now, four years into the care of her father, that she was only worth what she could marry.

“Please don’t tell anyone.” Vex said in desperation, pulling the sheets over her arms.

“This is a reason for celebration, child!” The woman didn’t understand her employer’s mind at all. “We, of course, need to tell your father. He can help you look into the archives when you are older.” With that she was out of the room.

\--

Vex was crying, a few hours later, in the back garden when her brother found her. Her arms resting on her knees, crouched over and her dark brown hair falling over her face.

“Vex…” He said as he sat down, putting his arm around her. “Don’t listen to what he says.”

“It’s not like I asked for this.” She sobbed. “I didn’t ask to have a soulmate, and ruin whatever plans he has.”

“Don’t worry about it. He can’t take your soulmate away.”

“What if he tries to marry me off anyway, Vax. He said he would. And he refused to help me search the archives too.”

“If he tries to, we’ll leave.” They had spoken about leaving the house before, to run away and make their own lives somewhere else. They both had skills they could use, Vax with his sneaking and Vex with her bow. Both of them understood that two children, as they were seen by most, wouldn’t make it far before someone tried to find their parents though, if found alone. They were just biding their time before they left. “I promise I’ll do whatever it takes to let you see your soulmate.”

“I won’t leave you, brother.”

“And I promise to stay with you too, sis.” She put her head on his shoulder and they watched the sun go down, huddled close together.

It took a few evenings before Vex dared to mark her own skin. A quill in hand and an ink bottle in front of her she wrote her first message. It was a hello and declaration of her name. She fell asleep watching her arm, but received no reply.

“Vex!” her brother hissed as they were eating lunch, left alone for a moment. “You have something.” He pointed to her left arm, and there, under an intricate drawling of a leaf from a few days ago was a ‘Hello Vex’ahlia. I’m Percival’ in a neat hand. It was written with a flare Vex had seen on some of the important letters her father received. “Maybe he’s a nobleman.” Vax said. “Don’t tell father if he is. We wouldn’t want to make him too happy.” She smiled at this, tracing her fingers along the added words. Her brother tried to urge her to write something back, but she deemed it too risky to do so during the day. It was taboo to write directly to your soulmate. She could get into trouble for it from more than their father, maybe even with the law. Elves were very strict when it came to upholding laws surrounding magic.

Instead Vex wrote to her soulmate (Percival was a nice name, she noted) in the evenings. Only a few words, and nothing too revealing. Sometimes she drew something, knowing the need to keep it hidden. It was an exchange that continued over the following three years. She had tried to tell him her location once. The action had made her skin burn. That made it clear that it was a violation to the magic. A few times she had gotten half of messages and she realised they must be censored part from Percival’s. Over time they had learned what they could share, mostly nonsense and pictures.

Syldor had shown his dislike for the marks, and ordered her to hide them. He hadn’t offered to take her to the archive to have them catalogued, as was custom, and he told her they would not go there to search for her match either. The archive held many things, one of which were the marks of many soulmates. Part of a research project to understand why some had soulmates, and marks, alongside how they worked, they were also how most marked found their match. They drew a copy of what seemed to be the oldest mark on the body. This was the true soul-mark, the one that wouldn’t fade over time. Both parties had this mark.

Vex didn’t know what her soul-mark was, no matter how hard she and her brother tried to find it. She did know that she wouldn’t rest until she found her soulmate though. She refused to settle for something less. That was the reason why she panicked when she overheard the servants speaking about the part they were to hold. It was an engagement party for her, as she had turned sixteen.

“The lord wants to make sure she’s married before she can show how unpolished she is in society.” One of the servants had told the other. Vex stared at them from her dark shadow, panic taken over her body. She knew her father hadn’t liked her being marked, but she had believed she wouldn’t be married off. She had even thought his new marriage had toned down his plans. She had been wrong. She cursed herself for letting her guard down as she sneaked up the stairs again and into her brother’s room. Vax was sitting on his bed, reading when he looked up at her. He stood when he saw her face.

“What’s wrong?”

“Father is planning on marrying me off.”

“At the party?” Vax narrowed his eyes as his sister nodded. “We should leave tonight. I have a plan.”

\--

The forest was dark and cold in the middle of the night, but they couldn’t stop, not until they were far away from the town. After packing a few belongings and Vex changing into some of her brother’s clothes, they had left the house via the roof. The twins weren’t sure that they wouldn’t be searched for, or how long it would take the household to notice their absence. Rather being safe than sorry they hugged the shadows, letting their dark cloaks blend into the night.

The town they’d been in (it would never be there hometown) was situated close to a large forest spanning miles and miles, a perfect place for them to hide as they travelled. Taking care to not walk on the road Vex guided them west towards whatever laid there. Their geography lessons had told them of larger towns and cities to the west, opportunities to hide amongst the masses. The sun was rising when they stopped to rest. The forest was silent, but filled with the soft noises of plants and animals. Vex finally felt free as she breathed deeply.

“I’ll take the first watch.” She said and her brother nodded, laying down to sleep for a few hours, his dagger in hand, ready to defend himself. She sat, the bow she had bought a year ago ready at her side.

‘I will find you.’ She wrote on her arm, finding the small bottle of ink in her bag when she was sure her brother was sleeping. ‘It might take some time.’ She was surprised to find an answer a few short minutes later.

‘I am searching too.’ She smiled.

\--

Over the year the small notes were more good mornings and good nights, nothing of importance in them, but they made her happy. It was a soft reminder of one of the reasons they had chosen this hard life, a promise of a brighter future and of the fact that there was someone out there ready to love her as the mess she was.

“Sis.” Vax said as they walked the forest, the same one they had entered their first night in freedom, but on the other edge of it. “What’s the plan now?” A year of wandering, no real plan in mind had taught them a lot, made them better hunters and thieves. It had made them tougher and closer, brought out the harder sides of both of them. Going in with a plan would be a good thing.

“I think it might be time to find some work, some paying work.” Vex gestured to the town they could see in the horizon.

\--

Their second week in a town they had already made enough money to live a lot more comfortable than before. They could buy new clothes, arrows for Vex, another dagger for Vax. it was far from an easy life, but the gritty life was an adventure, and it gave purpose to them both. Vax had seen his sister looking at the large building containing the archive. He noticed the clear want inside of her, but he was scared. He was scared that going there would adventure their hiding. They were still underage and it meant that their father could still bring them home if he pleased, if they were found.

“I know you want to go looking for your soulmate.” He told her one night. She spluttered at this, tearing her eyes from the fire in front of her. “I’ve seen you eyeing the archives in town, but… Vex it’s too dangerous.” She sighed.

“I know. I’ll wait until it’s safer.” Her face bore a sad smile, one he wished to never have to see on her face again, but one he was powerless to get rid of now. “It’s only a year until then.”

“One year.”

\--

It was another year of growth. A year of learning more than they had every wanted about themselves. They were taught so much about other people, mostly how they wanted to trick the siblings, but they were also shown kindness from strangers. The same kindness their mother had tried to put into them and their father had torn away. They stayed close to the town for the most part, making a bit of a base there. Becoming regulars at one of the inns and finding steady work as mercenaries. Vex found herself kidnapped and walked away from it with a bear cub in tow, fiercely protective of him and naming him Trinket.

Vex stood outside of the archive, alone. She had left her brother with Trinket. A precaution if she would be caught, if their father by some miracle still was looking for them (if he ever had been, they didn’t know). He could get her out of there. She took a deep breath, straightening to the posture she had learned in that house and walking inside.

“Good day” said the person on the other side of the front desk, a halfling man with greying hair and deep red robes. The desk was decorated in gold, matching the over the top decor in the rest of the building. “How can I be of service?” The tone was polite, although Vex knew she looked like she didn’t belong there.

“I uh… I would like to catalogue my soul mark.” She said softly. The halfling straightened, face suddenly serious.

“Of course, wait here while I get the archivist.” She stood there, still nervous although she tried to hide it. Vex was good at hiding her feelings to everyone but her brother, this day she felt off though. Unable to fully focus. Nervous about what might come.

The process was lengthy. The archivist took her time looking over the marks on Vex’s body. She still wore a few drawings and a scribble or two, but no words, nothing to show that she might have been communicating with her soulmate.

“How long ago did you first find your marks?” It wasn’t the first question she had been asked, this was party for science too.

“Five years ago.” Vex answered honestly, since she knew it would help her find her soulmate. Help with the search. If Percival was in the system, she wasn’t sure. She couldn’t even tell them that she knew his name.

“That’s a long time. Most children are brought in quickly by their parents. It is a gift, I hope you know that.” It was harmless conversation, not said to accuse her of something. It was a reminder of how her father had seen her. Her worth was measured in what good it would do him.

“I know.”

“The good thing is,” The brown-haired human woman looked up at her from where she had been inspecting her calves, “We are more likely to find your soulmate, as they probably have already been registered.” A small smile to reassure her. Vex nodded in agreement.

When they had found the faded mark on her clavicle it was documented, with her name and the inn stated as her place of residence.

“It will take us some time to go through the archive and see if we can find a match.” Vex nodded at this, putting her clothes back on. “Please come back in two days.”

\--

Two days later found Vex in the middle of the forest, heart beating fast with her brother and her bear at her side. Last night had ended poorly, their assignment had gone south and they had to flee.

“I think we lost them.” Vax said, breathing heavily. “I doubt we can go back now.” Vex nodded. They couldn’t go back with the guards of the city looking for them, thinking they had killed a man. In truth the man had been dead when they got there, tasked to find only an object.

“I think we were set up, brother.” She said with a sigh. “Shit, I was supposed to go back today.”

“I’m sorry, sis.” A moment of silence, both looking out for any followers but finding none. “I guess it isn’t time yet.” She huffed and rolled her eyes, but let him think that. She didn’t believe in fate and destiny. She thought the soul marks were magic, something she couldn’t explain, but not something guided by fate. She was disappointed though, because she had felt hope. She didn’t know for what.

‘We came looking for you.’ read the message on her arm the next morning. Her heart clenched at the sight. ‘Did we miss you?’ The neat handwriting couldn’t tell anything of the sender’s feelings, but she herself felt sadness.

‘Yes. I’m sorry.’ She wrote back. ‘Something happened. I hadn’t planned to leave you there, I promise.’

‘Another time then. No need to apologize.’

And that was it, no judgement or questions why. Vex couldn’t stop herself from wondering who this person actually was to not be angry at her for leaving so quickly and when she might have understood he was on his way.

More days spent in the woods, keeping watch, but Vex loved it. She loved the small sounds and the air. She would much rather live in a forest than the town they were heading for. They had to though, had to find work somehow.

\--

Years later Vex’ahlia was a grown woman, just turned twenty-four. She had a party of people around her, all drinking joyfully. There was laughter and music from their gnome bard. She looked at them with happiness in her chest. It had taken many years but she had a family now. A family in these people. They didn’t care who she was other than that she was their friend. The twins no longer had to hide, they lived their lives in full view and didn’t bother about their past.

The one thing she couldn’t get over was the changing in her marks over the past few weeks. They had gone from drawings and words to what looked like burn marks, actual scars. She had received no answers to the few words she had written. She was scared that she had lost her chance to meet him, to meet Percival, last name unknown, location unknown, age unknown. She had checked her soul mark every day, but it held no change, meaning he at least was alive. She was terrified he wouldn’t be for long though, for who could survive with such injuries?

She hid her body well over the years. It was dangerous to show some people that you had a soul mate. It was easy to become a target for kidnappers, people who would force your soul mate for money. She hid her marks from her friends too, no one knew the change in them. Her fears she kept to herself.

\--

One day they were walking in the city, their city for the time being. One of the large buildings in the centre held a sign. “Archives of soul marks” it read. Vex’ahlia stopped to look at it. She tugged on her sleeves a little. They already had plans to stay a week. She could go inside and see if she could find anything. It had been six years since her last try, maybe she had better luck now. Her brother stopped beside her, following her gaze, knowing what she was thing of.

“Want to go in?” he asked softly, the rest of the group talking amongst themselves and continuing to walk.

“I’m scared.” She said, closing her eyes when she heard how small her voice sounded. “I haven’t told you, but the marks have changed.” She turned and lifted her sleeve a little. He stared at her skin, surprise on his face.

“Why haven’t you told me?”

“Telling someone makes it so real.” She confessed, covering herself again. He pulled her into a hug. “I’m not sure I want to know. What if he’s in a really bad place?”

“Then maybe you could help him.” Vax said, ever the reassuring brother. She nodded.

“Come with me?”

“Always.”

\--

Vex’s hands were shaking as the two of them sat down at the table already holding their friends.

“Where have you two been?” Scanlan asked immediately.

“We had some private business to attend to.” Vax said.

“What private business?” Grog asked, earning a smack from his sister. “What?” he turned to her, frown on his face.

“If it’s private you don’t ask.” She scolded, frown on her face.

“Sorry.”

“No, it’s okay Grog.” Vex said. “We’re here to tell you.”

“At least, part of it. What we can right now, before we’re completely alone.” Vax added.

“Are you in trouble?” Scanlan asked, his eyebrows raised.

“We’re not in trouble. But we need you help to see if someone else is.” Vax looked at his sister. She nodded and took over.

“I need to find someone, a… friend. They might be in trouble. We don’t know much or what kind of trouble he might be in. we’re not entirely sure of where he is either. We have a… beginning.”

“So where are we starting?” Keyleth asked and the other agreed.

“Whitestone. We need to go to Whitestone.”

They knew it was a long shot, all of them understood that they might not find Percival, who Vex explained one evening at the campfire was her soul mate, in Whitestone at all. But it was the only lead they had. Whitestone, the archive where Percival had registered his mark eleven years earlier.

The travel was long and at some parts dangerous. Bandits were everywhere and the party were good at fighting their ways out of situations, but there were some enemies they weren’t strong enough to fight, like the large bird creature they stumbled upon and ran from. Once they saw what seemed like a traveling band of merchants with what they saw were humans in cages. They had no means to help the people, and it tore on their minds for days.

Whitestone was a city surrounded with farmlands and a stonewall along the city. It was a nice city, they could tell from what little they saw of the buildings from the outside. Clearly a rich city.

There were rumours in the farms about issues in the city, someone mentioned that the ruling family were ill. Someone else spoke about a fire. Everyone knew that the town was closed for newcomers, the gates locked and the guards’ weary voices who told people to go away. Vex tried to not let this get her down, but the feeling of dread kept growing inside of her. The burn marks on her arms a sign of a fire. The lack of information was not a good sign.

“Something is going on, and it can’t be good.” Scanlan said as they sat in their camp, outside of view from the city walls. “Care to tell us if you know something more about this, Vex, since you asked us to come here now.” Vex sighed.

“My marks started to change a few months ago.” She confessed. “Some of them are burn marks. I think he might have been in a fire.”

“At least that is another clue.” Vax said. “It’s likely he was in or around the castle.”

“It should be easy to see what house was on fire.” Grog commented.

“And Pike can heal him if he needs it.” Scanlan added, gesturing to their cleric who had yet to say anything.

“I have a bad feeling about this place.” Pike said, looking at the walls. “There seems to be something dark lurking around here.”

“You’re right.” Vex said. “I think we’re walking straight into trouble.”

“Business as usual then.” Scanlan said with a grin. “Just the SHITS here to kick some evil butt.” They smiled and tried to rest.

Most infiltration was best done during the night, but this time the party were trying to sneak in during the day. The reason being that there were less guards during the day, they were clearly expecting an attack during the night hours. A bit of scouting by Vax, some magic by Scanlan and Pike and the six of them were inside the city walls. The streets weren’t completely empty, but they weren’t filled like they should be in a city. People seemed scared and on edge. There were few people to talk to.

They waited until it was a little darker and they entered an inn, trying hard not to draw attention. They were very careful about asking questions. Instead they tried to listen in on the conversations around them. There were more whispers about a fire, and that the de Rolo castle was more damaged inside than it seemed on the outside. Everyone was surprised that they had only seen a few of the royal family out since, and that they usually would announce their well-being loudly. Whispers were saying that some of them weren’t doing too well, someone had even seen bodies being transported from the castle.

“Guess we’re going to the castle then.” Scanlan sighed as they sat in their corner, finishing their beers.

“We should rest first.” Keyleth pointed out. “Rest up and… try to not fight our way in.” Grog pouted at this.

“Sorry big guy, but she’s right.” Pike said, patting her brother and best friend on the arm. “We only fight if something fishy shows up.”

\--

The Whitestone castle was beautiful, made in the stone that the city was named after. There was no sign of a fire from the outside, but it was very well guarded. Vex worried about what they would find on the inside. She had written on her arm the previous few days, but no answer still. As they stood in silence, looking around one of the empty hallways in the cellar she pulled out her quill.

‘Please be alright.’ She wrote, and was surprised when a tingle went down her arm. There was a new mark, but this one was not a scar. It was an ink spot, a sign that Percival at least was alive. She let out a sigh, watching it for a word, but nothing came.

“Let’s go.” She said after a while, not wanting to dwell on it for longer. “Let’s get this over with.” They moved forward.

It was damp, and chilly as they moved slowly and quietly forward. They looked around, checked for traps and hidden doorways. Nothing to be found. After forcing a door open they stood in the light of some kind of storage. There was a torch burning at the other side of the room, the door slightly ajar. There was someone on the other side. Swiftly they made the guard unconscious, not daring to question him before they had closed the door and cast a few spells for silence and safety.

“Do you know a Percival?” They asked, Scanlan took the lead as he was the best a deceiving if needed. “Someone who’s been burned lately, a few months ago.”

“There was a fire in the castle. We’re not supposed to spread the word.” They persuaded the guard to keep talking. “There was an attack on the royal family. None of them died, only the attackers. They set a fire and some of the children were hurt.”

“Who? What are their names?”

“I… I don’t know. They never told us anything, the less we know the less we can tell. But yeah, one of the kids is called Percival.”

“Where are they?” Vex asked softly. Shit her soulmate was part of the royal family and they’d just broken into their castle. Not the best laid of plans.

“West wing, all of them.” They knocked the guard unconscious again and then talked about what they were to do.

“I’m not entirely sure things are okay here.” Pike piped up, clutching her holy symbol as she looked at the group. “It still feels like there’s some evil here. I think we should check it out, and if it’s all okay then we’ll leave and Vex can go to the archive and try the usual way to meet him.”

“I agree.” Vax said. Vex stayed quiet, letting the others make the decision, scared that she wouldn’t make a good one.

There were a lot of guards in the castle, as they had expected. It made it very hard to venture to the west wing without being seen, but with a little luck and some magic suddenly there they stood. Hallway filled with knocked out guards, and they all stared at the large closed doors. Vex, suddenly unable to wait any longer pulled the doors open.

The inside was just a large room, filled with four beds each with someone in them. Around the beds there was a bunch of people, clearly taking care of the occupants. They turned in alarm, and the few guards inside grabbed their weapons. An arrow narrowly missed Vex.

“I’m sorry.” She said. “I’m just… I’m looking for Percival.” There was a shake in her voice.

“And you are?” Asked the closest guard, still at the ready although she hadn’t drawn her own weapon.

“Vex’ahlia. I’m Vex’ahlia.” She said. Some of the people drew shocked breaths, making the others confused.

“Are you really?” asked a small boy from a chair.

“Yes.” Vex said. “Although they call me Vex. I’m sorry to come barging in like this, at a time like this, but… I was worried.” She shrunk a little.

“If you would all step inside, please.” Said an older man from another one of the chairs as he stood up. His fine clothes showed that he was one of the royal family. “And let Keeper Yennen here make sure you are true.” The party stepped in, unsure. An old man stepped forward and muttered a few words, clearly casting some kind of spell. After a while he stepped back again, turning to the man.

“They are truthful, your highness.”

“Then. Let’s sit.” A gesture toward a large table, shoved to the end of the room, against the wall.

Vex had a hard time focusing on the words spoke, her eyes wandering over the bodies in the beds. None of them were awake, and since no one had introduced themselves as Percival she assumed he was one of them.

“I would have hoped this meeting would have passed very different. My name is Frederick de Rolo, I am the king of Whitestone and Percival’s father.” He smiled although he still looked worried and stress. “As you might have heard there has been an attack on the castle. Three of my children and my wife were caught in a fire. We are keeping them asleep at the moment to cause them less pain.” He went on to introduce all of the people in the room. No one was Percival, not even one of the persons in the beds. Her heart clenched.

“We understand that you haven’t caught all of the people involved.”

“That is true. Two of them got away, and they brought Percival with them.” Someone behind Vex swore at the words, and she hears sharp intakes of breath from the party. Vex wanted to sob. She wasn’t even sure that he hadn’t left with them voluntarily. She knew nothing about him. The man, the king, continued. “Yes. That is what we are searching for at the moment. My heart tells me that Percival was not a part of this, you see. He always was a bright child, has a knack for creating new things and designing, drawing them.” Vex looked at her arms and remembered all the drawing that used to show up on them, the fine lines and intricate sketches. “I believe they took him for that reason.”

“If you want, we are good at finding people. And things.” Scanlan offered. “And you know, that’s kind of why we came here.”

“I am… unsure if that it wise.”

“Excuse me,” Pike interrupted. “I’m sorry, but… I can sense that there is an evil somewhere in the castle.”

“Oh, you are a holy person I see.” This was Keeper Yennen speaking. “And you can sense this on your own?”

“Yes.” Pike said, not bothering on clarifying.

“Can you tell us where it is coming from?” The king asked, trusting them completely. Maybe that was what had gotten them into trouble before, Vex thought.

\--

In the end Pike stayed behind in Whitestone to help find and cleanse the evil. Whitestone had no other holy people around as all had been killed in the attack. Probably on purpose, Vex thought. The rest of the party started on their journey to track down the missing son.

“Wouldn’t it be just my luck if he turned out to be evil?” Vex asked softly as they were seated around a fire, taking a break for nightfall.

“Of course, he isn’t!” Keyleth exclaimed, ever the optimist. Or she wanted to see the good in others and tried so hard to be good herself. “This is horrible, I hope we find him soon.”

“You are a good person Vex.” Pike said. “Your soulmate is a match to you.” Vex didn’t say anything, eating her food in silence and then turning in to sleep.

“Sometimes I’m not that good of a person.” Vex said as she was taking watch that evening with Grog. He was an unlikely person to confide in, but he always gave straight answers to what he understood.

“Neither am I.” Grog said. “You just have to do what is the best in the situation. Maybe Whitestone is evil and this guy is the good guy.” Vex smiled a little.

“Maybe. We don’t know yet, I guess.”

“If he isn’t can I hit him?”

“Yeah, you can Grog.”

“Good.”

\--

“We have no leads.” Scanlan said as they sat at a table, drinking and eating. They had travelled for a few days, following what little information they got in Whitestone. The town was on the way to the capital Emon, an unlikely place for evil plotters to be in. “They could have gone somewhere else, in whichever direction.”

“You’re being negative.” Keyleth said, a worried glace at Vex. It had passed no one by that she wasn’t herself, she was withdrawn and hadn’t made conversation for days. Trinket was glued to her side more than usual, clearly worried about his human.

“It’s true, Keyleth.” Scanlan said loudly.

“Maybe Vax has some clues when he shows up.” The sneaky party member had gone off to seek information in the underworld a few hours ago, and had yet to return.

“And if he doesn’t? What do we do then?”

“We can’t just give up.” Keyleth protested.

“I think he’s nearby.” Vex said suddenly and the bickering stopped. The others turned to look at her.

“Why?” Grog asked, chugging his large ale.

“I can kind of feel it in my mark.” She shrugged a little. “It’s weird, it’s never felt quite like this. Sometimes when I get messages it tingles and now it had tingled for a while, constantly since we got here.”

“So… we go towards the tingles?” Grog asked.

“We wait for Vax first.” Vex declared.

Vax showed up a few hours later and he showed up with information. He had a location, but no confirmation of the people said to be there. It was as good as a lead as ever. They went with it. Come nightfall the group found their ways through the darkened town. Their destination was a small run-down shop with covered windows. It was unassuming to the eye. It was located in one of the poorer parts of the town, but not in the slums. They entered through the backdoor which was locked but not trapped. There was no one inside.

Venturing toward the front of the house, on the lookout for trouble Vex noticed a kind of hidden doorway. It led to some stairs, towards a basement.

“Be ready.” Vax whispered before taking the lead. They walked in the dark, closely together in a line. They dismantled a trap and unlocked a door, and then gathered and entered. The room was clearly a cellar, previously it probably held only whatever the store had stocked before closing. Now they were attacked by three dark figures. Vex noticed them guarding a person shackled to the wall.

The fight was quickly over, after a few clever spells and Grog’s heavy strikes with his axe. A little bruised they walked closer to the unconscious person at the wall. It was a human man (they checked for any enchantments on him, but found none), his dark hair had a few white parts in it, although he didn’t look old. His clothes were fine, but dirty and torn. He was bloody, but there didn’t seem to be any fresh injuries to him. Slowly he blinked awake, surprised to see them there.

“Uh, if you help me out of here I can help you fight.” He said. “They had a guard change every two hours, might be more people coming here.”

“Who’re you.” Grog said while wiping the blood of the fallen from his face, the manic look in his eyes settling.

“I’m Percival Fredrickstein von Musel Klossowski de Rolo the third.” He said fast. “Most call me Percy.” As these words were spoken Vex stepped forward, looking at the man.

“Vax.” She said softly, and her brother walked closer, inspecting the locks.

“That’s a long, fancy name.” Grog said, taking the lead as the others seemed unsure of what to do.

“It is.” Percival said, not breaking eye contact with the goliath.

“I like Percy better.”

“As do I sometimes.” Grog grinned at this, accepting the man.

“Well Percy. We are the SHITs.” Scanlan said suddenly. “Stands for the Super High Intensity Team. We’re here to fetch you for your dad.” Percy raised an eyebrow at this.

“I had expected more of a part of the guard or anyone more… official.”

“They were busy. And we do a good job, as you can see.” At this there was a click as Vax finished unlocking the shackles.

“Let’s get out of here and then we can talk.” Vax mumbled. They fled.

\--

They were hiding in one of the rooms at an inn, doors locked and keeping a watchful eye.

“So, we’re here to get you back to Whitestone.” Scanlan said, glancing over at Vex who still hadn’t said anything. She kept glancing at the covered arms of the man who might be her soulmate. “If you want to go back that is. Otherwise, maybe at least you can help us get like, paid for finding you. No offence but it doesn’t look like you went with those thugs by your own free will.”

“None taken. I’m sorry, I didn’t catch your names.” They introduced themselves, and Vex gave out her shortened name. There was a look of wonder on the human’s face, but he didn’t say anything. She didn’t offer he full name.

“So, you still don’t trust him?” Her brother was the one to ask the question. She knew her friends had wanted to ask for the past few days as they travelled, but no one had dared to bring it up. “You haven’t told him.”

“I’m not sure… I don’t… he’s royalty Vax.” She sighed. The two siblings were alone in one of the charts they were using to get back to Whitestone.’

“How does this change anything? His family seems accepting, we’ve already seen that.”

“I’m not sure… I can live that kind of life. In a castle, so many things will be expected of me. I don’t… it feels a lot like what father had in mind for me.”

“You could tell him this. I’m sure he’s reasonable. And he’s the third in line, it’s unlikely he has to stay in Whitestone.”

\--

The lands around Whitestone were still dangerous and best travelled by foot. As such the party left the horses at a town on their way. They started the week-long trek, still hidden in the shadows, in case of enemy eyes. Percival had told them a little about the people he’d been kidnapped by, that they had plans for Whitestone that involved control over the castle. They needed to build something there, and that people on the inside had helped them get in. He mentioned the names, but they could not give him any answers. They were too far from Whitestone to communicate to Pike to tell her the news.

They were a night’s rest away from the town. A few scuffles had proven that Percy could hold his own in a fight, especially since he had a weapon of his own design that blasted out metal projectiles at high speed. Thus, he was allowed to help them keep watch. This evening it was with Vex.

“I would like to apologise if I’ve done something to upset you.” He said to her after they’d sat in silence for a good while. “I’ve noticed that the others have been trying to get you to speak to me, so I’m sorry.”

“No. You don’t have to apologise. It’s not about…” She stopped, since it was about him. “It has more to do with me.”

“Oh. If you would like to tell me, I’m all ears.” She hummed and silence settled between them once again.

“Were you caught in the fire?” She asked after a while. “The one in the castle.”

“Yes.” He said. “My arms were burnt when I pulled my brother Oliver away from the flames.” She swallowed.

“I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have asked…”

“No. It’s okay.” He smiled a little, and pulled up the sleeves that covered his scars. “My kidnappers heal me, but not fully. I doubt I will ever be completely rid of the marks.” He sounded sad it this. “It’s a shame it’s my arms that were burned. I miss…” He stopped, looking at her with sharp eyes. She was looking at his arms, the uneven skin, parts were red and others pink. She touched it but he recoiled just as her fingers brushed his skin.

“I’m sorry.” She said, looking into his eyes. He wasn’t angry, but he was clearly upset. “It just looks different from what I had…” She stopped. “I probably should have told you this before, but… it seemed like a bad time back then and now’s a bad time too, but… I don’t want you to walk in there blind.”

“Blind about what?”

“Your family already knows, and it’s part of the reason we were in Whitestone to begin with… my full name.” She swallowed, pausing and pushing her nausea down. “It’s Vex’ahlia.” He gaped at her, blue eyes unbelieving. “Please say something, anything.” She whispered after a good ten minutes of silence, of waiting for a response.

“So… you came to Whitestone because of these?” He gestured to his arms.

“Yeah. Well, I knew you had to be registered, after that one time and… I looked you up after the scars had appeared. I wanted to know if you were okay.”

“This is unbelievable.” He hid his face in his hands.

“I’m sorry I’m not… what you expected.” She was close to tears. Stupid, was what she felt. She should have known he would reject her and not want to be with her. She was a poor woman with nothing to her and he was a prince, even if he wasn’t to take over the country.

“No. That’s not it.” He looked back at her. “I figured you’d never come looking for me, when you weren’t there after you registered. I know you wrote that it wasn’t planned, but…”

“It really wasn’t. I went because I had just turned eighteen and my father couldn’t take me back to his house. My father… he wanted me to marry someone else.” She didn’t look at the human man as she spoke, retelling her story. She couldn’t make herself see his reactions, good or bad. “Vax and I got word when we were about to turn sixteen. My father… he hated that I had a soul mark, did his best to hide it.” She let out a dry, humourless laugh. “It messed up the plans he had for me. And since we messed up his plans in the first place by existing, he wasn’t the most forgiving man. I mean, we were born to a human mother, with him being an elvish man with high ambitions… and we are bastards, so many things already wrong. We needed prove useful to him. Having a soul mate takes away most of my value. Means he can’t marry me off. The elvish laws are harsh, if you don’t know. You can’t marry someone else if you have a soul mark, but you can stay married if it comes after your marriage. I think he would try to play it off like I got it after the marriage, not at thirteen.”

“It sounds like you’ve lived a hard life, Vex’ahlia.” Percival said, taking her name in his mouth for the first time. It made her look up at him. His eyes were soft, accepting. “I understand that you are unsure about me. I promise I will never force you into something you don’t wholly want to.” She believed his words, although she didn’t know why. She trusted him when he spoke and gave him a small nod.

“We ran away at sixteen, had to hide and survive on our own.” She whispered. “Vax and I lost out mother to illness when we were six, our father took us in at nine. Not caring for his children was apparently more shameful than having us in the first place.” She laughed that harsh laugh again. “We would have had it better if he’d ignored us. Left us at the orphanage.”

“How come you had to run that time then? It can’t have been you father.”

“Oh no. Vax and I… we did a lot of less than legal things to get by, and… we took a job the night before I was supposed to come back. It was a set up. There was a dead body and we were sent in to take the blame. We couldn’t stay and we couldn’t go back.” She sighed. “I’m sorry about that.”

“It’s okay. I understood then, and I understand now. I think it might have been for the better too. I was fifteen back then. I’m sure you would have run from me.”

“You had very neat hand writing for a child.” She smiled and he returned it.

“I might not have been the most pleasant teen. I went there with my father, via transportation circle. It was my first time outside of Whitestone. I don’t really know what I expected, but… they told us you would come there but that they didn’t know what time. I didn’t want to wait, so I got the directions to the inn. I thought it would be something fancy, not a run-down inn. And they told me you had only ever been there to eat and drink, not to sleep. It was my first encounter with the real world. I had only seen what had been considered safe enough before. I wrote to you when I was on my way back to the archive.”

“I think I was expecting someone older than me.” She confessed. “Some of the things you drew and wrote were immature, but… so was I back then. I thought it unfair at times to be stuck with someone I didn’t choose and didn’t know. Other days it was a comfort. Vax always tried to tell me that I would have a choice, but sometimes these past few years it hasn’t felt like I’ve had a real choice ever.”

“I know I come from very different circumstances…” Percival started. “But many a times I have felt the same way. We can only choose according to what we’ve lived and where we are.” He sighed. “You don’t have to choose to be with me. You can leave me behind. It matters more that you are happy.”

“The same goes to you.”

\--

It was clear to the others that something had changed when they woke the next day. The dark mood around Vex had lifted. It wasn’t instant happiness, but they could tell she was happier.

“Did you tell him?” Keyleth asked softly as they walked into Whitestone, guards around them on all sides, guiding and guarding them. The red head had always been a romantic, thought the idea of soulmates was amazing and was sure Vex and Percy would always be happy if only they were together. She had said as much previously.

“I did tell him. And we talked a little.” Vex nodded. “And no, nothing happened and we didn’t make any plans. No grand romantic gestures. We just… came to an agreement.”

“What agreement?” Vex didn’t answer, ignoring her friend for the rest of the walk.

The six of them were met with the king and their friend Pike Trickfoot on the steps to the castle. Pike looked exhausted but happy, laughing as Grog swept her gnome form into a big hug, lifting her a few feet off the ground. The king looked pleased to see them too, meeting his son in a hug and giving Vex a special soft smile.

“We have good news, if you would come inside.” He said after a few moments and turned.

“We have found and contained the presence your friend told us about under the castle. It seems it was a connection to the Abyss. I must confess that I am not completely sure about all of the details, but we know for sure is that it is now closed and the artefact that seemed to be the source destroyed.” The king gave them a smile. “It is even better news that you have returned with my son. Pelor shines brightly upon us today. We have woken all of our injured and can count our losses to zero.”

“That is good news.” Scanlan, ever the talker of the group, said. “But we do come with some bad news too. There seems to be… people in your circle who betrayed you. Made the attack possible.”

“Who are these people? What proof do you bring?” This time it was Keeper Yennen who spoke, his old eyes sharp and angry.

“I am the witness to their dealing with our attackers.” Percival spoke up. He hadn’t joined his father yet, but was standing next to Vex amongst the adventurers. “I do not know if they are still in the city, or if they have shown themselves traitors already, but I will tell you what I know.” And he went on to tell the names of five people, and their actions and how he knew of it. He also gave statement of what had happened to him over the months he had been kept. It was not a pretty tale and it left many of those who listened visibly shaken. Vex found herself taking the hand of her soulmate, squeezing it hard to comfort him as his voice and hands shook.

“Well, it is clear that we need to take care of this.” The king said with a nod to a guard. “See that they are taken into custody.” The guard left quickly. “But now, please, let’s go see our family, Percival. We have all missed you.” Percy nodded at this and followed his father, pulling Vex with him, leaving the others to trail behind, hesitant.

The de Rolos were in the same room as the party had left them, but they were all looking better. Instead of four beds there was now only one in the middle of the room, and all six children were sitting around it. They looked up as the doors opened and the younger once let out sounds of excitement at the sight of their brother. The older ones merely smiled. Percy met his youngest siblings with hugs and assured them that he was okay. He walked slowly over to the bed that held his mother and gave her a soft kiss of the cheek. In doing this he let go of Vex’ hand, making the party stop at the door, Vex in the front.

“Maybe we should leave.” She whispered to her friends, eyes on the family. They were all busy talking and making sure everyone was alright. “This feels private.”

“I think you’re right. We can talk to them later…” Vax said, hand on his sister’s shoulder. They left the room quietly.

\--

A few days later the SHITs were still in Whitestone, still in the castle. Pike had a few things she needed to finish up before leaving, and had asked her friends to wait. Vex found herself fidgeting most of the time, she wanted to run far away from the place more than anything. She wanted to run and hide before she needed to face anything hard. She knew she should be speaking to Percival (over the weeks she had found out that his siblings called him Perry, and she had to stop herself from gushing over how cute it was) and maybe make some kind of plan. It was easier to hide from it though.

She knew she couldn’t hide and that was the reason she didn’t run. Instead she found herself in a room with the king and her soulmate.

“It is time that we make this official.” The king said (he had tried to get her to call him Frederick, but she had found herself unable). “Time to compare you marks.” She closed her eyes.

“What do you plan to do next?” Percival asked, his back as straight as ever, and his voice formal. Far from the person he had seemed while they were travelling.

“Well… there is the formal announcement. I think it will fare well to tell the public what has transpired inside the castle and the charges of treason. Make life return to ordinary if there is a wedding to plan—”

“Father.” Percival interrupted. “We have not decided on what we are to do, even if we are soulmates.” The king blinked in surprise, but Vex felt a spark of hope at the words. It seemed like Percival would keep his promise. “We don’t even know each other yet. We have no plans on throwing ourselves into a marriage. We might not even stay here.”

“…this is not something that is usually done, Percival.” The king cautioned his son. “If word got out that you did not marry your soulmate…”

“Then people would understand that it is only a tradition and not a law.”

“It is a law in other places, you must remember that you are a part of the royal family.” Percival sighed in a way that made Vex think that this was an ongoing argument.

“Then maybe we should finish what we started with me leaving formally.” His words were clear and his eyes narrowed. He didn’t seem as if he would back down, but his father looked sad and disturbed.

“…Percival, please.”

“I think it might be for the best if we didn’t confirm the marks.” Vex said after a few moments of silence, making the two men look at her. “We are not sure what we want to do yet, and if we get the marks confirmed, it will only complicate things. We have waited eleven years, I think we can make do in the meantime.”

“I will not push this for now.” The king said, leaning back in the chair. “But I do have to warn you Vex’ahlia, that there has been a leak in the system, an unfortunate one, that might cause issues with this sooner rather than later.” He looked solemn. “As your name was entered in the archive your father has been contacted and made aware of you being here.”

“What? I didn’t use his name…” She trailed off, frowning.

“Since you were gone after your registration there was a search, as is sometimes done when one of the marked is… of a certain social standing. In that search the last names were connected and your father found. Keeper Yennen followed protocol when you both returned and contacted your closest kin—”

“He is not my closest kin though.” Vex interrupted angrily. “As it says clearly in the papers, my brother is my closest family. My only family.”

“Yes.” The king nodded. “Unfortunately, there isn’t much we can do now, and he had announced that he will come here tomorrow. We have a few options of how to handle the situation.”

“I don’t care how you handle it.” She said sharply. “I will leave tonight. I am not going near that man ever again.”

“I understand.” There was no judgement in the voice of the king. “I will… find an excuse. You should speak to your party. If you wish to leave permanently, we shall have to give you’re your gifts tonight. I recommend leaving when it is dark, perhaps when the celebration will have begun to die down by then.”

“Are you really leaving tonight?” Percival asked as they walked down one of the empty corridors together, heading towards the party’s rooms.

“Yes. I can’t be here when he’s here. But the rest… the others have a say in that.”

“I wish to go with you.” Percy surprised her, making her stop to look at him. “I… You can… erhm…” he blushed as he stumbled over his words. “You can of course tell me no and I will respect your wishes.” She smirked.

“I think maybe you should learn to take a little bit more initiative, or you might find that people will walk all over you. Especially the SHITs. We are, after all, real shits.” The last words spoken over her shoulder as she’d continued to walk. He laughed as he jogged a few steps to keep up with her.

A celebration was had, mostly for the fact that the de Rolos were all well, although it might take months until the queen was back to full health. It would also take a long while before the ragtag gang of adventurers found themselves comfortable in the fine settings at the castle and the celebratory dinner. No one spoke of why they were there, but they attracted some looks. Their plan was to leave in two short hours, forcing them not to drink too much and staying focused.

“You guys have never told us about your father.” Scanlan commented. “And now we’re running from the man.”

“Should we stay and fight him?” Grog asked, both of them nursing their beers to make them last as long as possible.

“No.” Vex sighed. “He’s not evil like that.”

“Just a shitty dad.” Vax added.

“And there’s the fact that… he would force me and Percival to marry. To make sure he gets the most advantage and… it is the law amongst the elves that soulmates are to marry.” Vex continued.

“Ugh. I get why we’re running now. Marriage, ugh.” Grog said.

“I think it’s cute that he is coming with us.” Keyleth said. “That you are going to see if there is a connection there and not just being forced into something.” Vex only hummed, unsure of what she was expected to say.

Their bags were fuller than they had been before as they walked out of the city, hidden in the darkness. Percival had dressed down, wearing an outfit he told them he’d kept for tinkering with dirty projects. It was still finer than the clothes most of them had ever worn. He had the hood of his coat up, covering his hair (which seemed to be turning more and more white) and his golden glasses that might give his presence away. No one spoke as they kept to the shadows, following a way out of the city that Percy had provided, a mostly unguarded back way, locked with several locks. He brought the keys with him.

“Just so we don’t leave it open after us.” He had said, knowing that Vax would have been able to pick them otherwise.

“Smart thinking.” Vax commented.

\--

It was the twin’s birthday. They were turning twenty-six, and celebrating the finishing of their keep just outside Emon. They called it Greyskull. Over the past two years the party had found themselves in many dangerous situations, growing with power and skill. Now they were celebrated as heroes of Emon after helping to save the ruler and his family. They all felt weird as they compared their new lives and their beginnings. The fact that they used to take less than… nice missions, and some of the people they had worked with… it was so far from being heroes that it was hard to wrap their head around.

The evening passed and most of the party were drinking at another table when Vex sat down next to Percival.

“Happy birthday.” He said as he looked at her.

“Thank you.” She said, a small smile on her face. He had uttered the same words earlier in the day, but now it felt private in a way she couldn’t quite put into words. “I expect good gifts.” She teased.

“I have them in my workshop.” He confessed. “Come with me.” He stood. The workshop was one of the features Percy was the most pleased with, one of the reasons he had pushed for them accepting their own keep. It gave him a safer place to tinker, especially with the more… explosive ideas he had. It was still kind of clean as the two of them walked inside, he had yet to do any work that dirtied the place, although he had no doubt he would get there soon enough.

“This is impressive, Percy.” Vex said, looking around the room for the first time. Taking in the crates and barrels. There was a long wooden workbench with tools to one side and a desk to the other. Percy went to the desk, pulling out two boxes. One long one and a small round one.

“Thank you.” He said as he turned, sitting on the chair and holding out the boxes to her. “Start with the long one.” She smiled and began to open it. It contained three arrows. She could tell that they weren’t regular arrows; he had down something with them. The tips looked different. “They are explosive arrows.” He explained. She grinned wider and thanked him, moving on to the next box. Percy fidgeted a little, she noticed in the corner of her eye. That made her even more curious of what it contained.

Inside was a necklace, made out of some kind of silver metal and held a pendant with a white stone in the middle. The stone was held with a net made of fine strings of metal. It was simple but beautiful.

“You made this?” She asked. He nodded. “What’s the stone?”

“It’s whitestone. The one my town had made all of its money by exporting.”

“It’s beautiful darling. Thank you again.”

“It’s nothing. Happy birthday dear.” They smiled at each other for a little while before they went back to the party upstairs. Where the others seemed to have gone to bed. Grog and Pike were the only ones left, drinking their last beer in silence.

\--

Vex met her brother inside her room. She was carrying her arrows, complete with the box, and had her new necklace securely around her neck.

“You were with Percy?” Vax stated as she closed the door. She confirmed this.

“He had some gifts for me.”

“Interesting. He gave me mine at breakfast.” He looked her over. “And I only got one.” His eyes sparkled with mischief, teasing his sister but she only smiled.

“He made me these explosive arrows.” She held them out. “Aren’t they amazing?”

“Sounds impressive. And a little expensive.”

“Well… you know it’s rude to ask what gifts cost.”

“He give you that necklace too?” Vax asked, ignoring her and walking a little closer to inspect it. “It’s very pretty.”

“He made it. It’s whitestone, from Whitestone.” She smiled at how stupid it sounded. They sat on the bed in silence for a little while.

“You really should talk to him, Vex.” Vax said. He didn’t elaborate on what before he swiftly left the room.

“And tell him what?” She muttered to herself, flopping down on her back. She let out a sigh.

The hallways of Greyskull keep were dark at night. The torches had burned out and everyone safe in bed, unable to light them again. It was colder too. Colder than it had been in her own room. She couldn’t shake the feeling that this was silly, that she should have stayed in bed, gone to sleep. Think about it in the morning when she had a clear head.

“You’ve thought about this for years Vex’ahlia.” She muttered to herself. “You’re never going to get anywhere without talking to him.” She drew a deep breath and knocked on the door in front of her.

Percival, who’s hair had turned completely white over the years since his kidnapping, pulled the door open quickly, an annoyed look on his face melting away as he saw who was on the other side.

“Vex’ahlia?” His voice was a little hoarse, like it always was when he had just woken up Vex knew by now. “Did you forget something?” He frowned a little, clearly thinking back if she could have left something in the workshop or somewhere else.

“I did.” She said and she pulled him to her lips. He stumbled, caught off guard and put his hands on her shoulders to steady himself. After a few moments of shock, he gently moved his lips in sync with hers. Then he pushed her away a little. She smiled and he returned it softly.

“Uhm, we should probably talk about this.” He stepped backwards into his room. She followed, still unsure what she would say.

\--

When Vex’ahlia would think back on it, she would say that there are times when two people already are in such agreement that they don’t need words to confirm it. She would tell people that her and Percival getting together was one of those moments. They had danced around each other, and treaded the same way for so long that they had no need to talk about everything. It was so natural to just fall into the relationship that they already had. Nothing changed after the first night they spent together, other than the fact that they did indeed spend their nights together.

There weren’t any awkward situations of them telling the rest of Vox Machina (they had been forced to take a more appropriate name after becoming heroes of a city, but on the inside they’d always be the SHITs), everyone just knew after a little while. No one made a deal out of it either, other than a few lewd comments from Scanlan (which were common enough).

“Hey Percival.” She asked one night as they were getting ready for bed. Mostly they slept in what had been her room, because it was a little bit bigger. It was also further away from her brother’s room. He hummed to show that he was listening. “Should we… go back to Whitestone now that… nothing else is going on?” She bit her lip, a sign of her nervousness.

“Uh… I…” he blinked at her. “I mean we can. Take the party with us, or…?”

“We… we could go alone, if they don’t want to go.” She sat down on the bed. “I just… not all of us have family outside of our group, so I think we forget that… you might want to see yours.”

“Well… we’ve been exchanging letters. But I guess it is not the same.” He sat down next to her, shirt off, his scarred arms on display. She ran a finger over them. The reminder of them still sent a pang of sadness to her chest. Especially as she thought about the link of communication they’d once had. She tried to not think about it. “There is something we have to think of if we go back.” She looked at his at his words, the question clear on her face. “They are going to ask us to be officially matched, check our marks and make the statement to the public. And that will, most likely, mean meeting your father.”

She sighed, looking at the wall. “I know. But… maybe we can just, both look at the marks ourselves, say ‘hey they are the same’ and then have it over with.” He laughed a little.

“We can get it done here in Emon, pay them well to not contact our parents, since we are both of age.”

“And heroes of the entire city.”

“That too.” Both of them laughed at this. “We could… if you want to… get married straight after. I’m sure we can find someone to do it in a rush and quietly. Have a party with our friends, and then… go there and tell them what has happened. Take some of the power away from them.”

“That has got to be the least romantic proposal I’ve ever heard. Keyleth would smack you for it.” Vex teased, complete with her signature wink.

“Yes, I’m sorry.” Percy got up from the bed and left the room. “I’ll be right back.” She lifted her eyebrows but waited patiently, or as patiently as she ever could. He was back after a few minutes. He closed the door after himself and walked up to her where she was still seated on the bed. He kneeled down on one knee and opened a small box from his hand. It contained two rings. “Vex’ahlia.” He stared and she blinked in surprise. “I have been enchanted by you since I first saw you, and I have since grown to love everything about you. I would be honoured if you would like to spend the rest of my life with me. Because, let’s be honest, you will outlive me. Probably by a lot.” She smiled through the tears that had gathered in her eyes.

“I love you too darling. Of course, I’ll marry you.” She wiped her face. “I had no idea you had thought this far, even bought rings…?”

“I saw them in a store when we were in Vasselheim and… they just screamed like you and me.” The smaller ring, for her, was a gold ring with a light opal, the metal spreading out like a sun. The larger was a silver ring, with a green stone, and symbol reminding her of the Whitestone crest. “I had them a little… specialised.” He shrugged sheepishly. She smiled back, taking his face in her hands. He was still on one knee as she kissed him softly.

“Let’s save them until the wedding.”

Usually there is a whole ceremony when two soul marks are matched. There are many people there, the whole families to make sure everything is done correctly.

“Are you sure you don’t want anyone else here?” The archivist asked them nervously again. She had never been a part of a couple not wanting to have family with them. Sometimes the family members were few, but the room had been filled to the brim at times. There was no law of them having to have others there though, the archivist herself was enough.

“We’re sure.” Percy said, a reassuring smile on his lips.

“I didn’t mean to make it sound like it there was something wrong with that…” She smiled apologetically and didn’t mention it again.

After the first few minutes of conversation the process of finding the marks and comparing them was held in silence. Since they were located on their necks there was no need for the room to be emptied.

“A few questions for the study, if you would please be so kind.” She said after confirming that they were in fact soulmates, that the marks matched and had signed off on it. She had done it unofficially at the moment, promising to wait a full day before signing the official papers, which would automatically, magically contact their fathers.

“Of course.” Vex said. “What questions do you have?”

“Have you experienced getting marks from one another, before you met? And if so where on your body.” She wasn’t looking at them, her eyes on the parchment in front of her.

“Uh, yes. We experienced it on our arms and hands.” Vex said, looking at Percy.

“And did this continue after your meeting?”

“Uh, no. It stopped before we met.” The archivist looked up in surprise at them, this was clearly uncommon.

“We haven’t had any since my arms were scarred all over.” Percy said.

“Oh.” She scribbled something in her notes. “Can I see these scars?” She asked. Percy stiffened even further.

“No, you may not.” He said and turned to leave.

“I’m sorry for upsetting you and your partner.” She said to Vex who stood up, accepting the paperwork. Vex smiled politely and bid her farewell.

“I suppose that could have gone better.” Vex said as the two of them walked the streets of Emon.

“Ah yes. I shouldn’t have let my anger get the better of me.” He said with a sigh. “This whole thing is so… unnecessary. We both already know. The rest of the world need not be a part of it.”

“Well, dear, you know we’re only doing this to avoid the drama that would happen should we not. This way we still have control, this way our fathers aren’t the ones who plan our lives.”

“Yes. I remember all of that, and I know part of the reason we have to do this is because of my family…” Vex couldn’t let him blame himself for who he was born as.

“Darling. We both know it’s the father that claims to be mine that is the big issue. Your family is quite nice.” He laughed a little at this, and they continued in silence towards the temple of Pelor, hands linked together.

Temples tend to be costly, fine buildings with a lot of glass and expensive decorations. The temple to the Dawnfather in Emon was by no means small, but it was very much not a costly building. Most of it was in the same stone the surrounding building were in and it was not located in the finer Cloudtop district, instead in one of the lower districts of the city.

They had chosen Pelor because he was the deity of Whitestone, a wink to Percival’s family. It was also one of the quieter temples in Emon. They could have asked their cleric friend to perform the ceremony, but that would have forced them to invite the rest of their friends and then the purpose would have changed.

They were standing there instead, only the two of them and two clerics. There was the kind of silence that could only be in a place of worship, the kind that could be healing and calming or completely crushing. Then the cleric started to speak.

\--

Vex’ahlia lay in bed that night, looking at her _husband_ sleeping. She watched his face, smooth now that he wasn’t awake to worry about everything and anything like he was wont to do. She looked at the scars he bore, from the battles they’d been in together. There were the ones on his shoulders from the swipe of the white dragon they had fought. Bite marks on his upper arm, she didn’t remember what creature had made them. A long thin scar running along his side, starting at his ribs and ending at his hip. She touched it and remembered how her own scream when the sword had torn through him that night. If they hadn’t had Pike there, she was sure she would have lost him.

Then she looked at the scars on his arms. They had healed a little over the years, become lighter and less deep as time passed. She touched them, remembering her feelings as they had showed up on her own arms. She recalled her horror when they didn’t heal like most wounds had before. Even afterwards, the wounds had healed differently than these. She was sure that it meant that the fire that had caused them hadn’t been a regular fire, but she had never asked him about it. The whole thing was still a trauma to Percival, and one he hadn’t processed properly. They both had trauma they hadn’t processed. Instead they had tried to move on, to continue to live. She wasn’t there to push him into talking about it, she would be there when he wanted to talk about it instead.

The skin on his arms wasn’t smooth, and it was likely that it never would be again. It was a reminder of what he had lived through, what had brought them together. To Vex it was also a reminder of something they had lost, and she knew it was the same harsh reminder to Percy. That they had lost a part of what was considered so amazing with soul mates, the magical connection of the everchanging marks. It was talked about with admiration and mystery, something children wanted to experience. She understood that he also had been one of those children, fascinated with the marks he received and created.

The first time he had seen her arms he had wept. Her underarms were full of the same scars that marked his skin. The difference was that one could hint some of the ink that had once adorned both of their arms under her scars.

“I’m sorry.” He had said to her. “I’m sorry that what I’ve done has scarred your body too.”

“Darling.” It was before they had gotten together, before they had become a couple. This was the first time she had spoken the term of endearment to him. It caught his attention. “It is not your fault. You are not at fault for any of this.” She had gestured to her body.

“I feel like I should have…” He paused, for once not knowing what to say. “I didn’t know that it transferred to you. If I had known I would have…” he stopped, and she gathered him in her arms. They had never returned to the topic

“Are you going to sleep or stare at me the entire night?” He asked suddenly, startling her from her thoughts. She looked up from his body to his face to see that he seemed wide awake. His eyes filled with mirth.

“Well, husband.” She started, delighted at the smile that graced his face at the word. “I might have been thinking.”

“About what?”

“How we got here. How we should break the news to my brother. What your family will say.” She sighed. “All the things we should talk about.”

“Like what?” He sat up a little at her tone of seriousness. “Should we talk now?”

“I wish things would be easy. Simple. Without all this mess.” She started. “I fear that things may never be.”

“What’s on your mind? Is it still about our families? Because there’s nothing they can do about it now.”

“Maybe. What if they still insist on the whole formal setting? All the things they mentioned before.”

“Well.” He sat a little straighter. “I’m not sure if you remember, but the idea was for me to leave the royal line formally. If there is an issue, that’s just what I’ll do. I’m not about to let them walk all over us because of tradition. We have never been quite that firm on tradition. Whitestone is a young country, we don’t have too many traditions to begin with. The whole soul mark thing hasn’t happened in the royal family before. We can make our own traditions.”

“You have a lot of faith in your family.” She looked down at her hands, a gesture that betrayed her nerves to him. He took her hand in his.

“They have always been accepting of me. There was never anything bad said when we realised you weren’t… part of the social circles I was expected to marry into.” She winced at his words. “I have six siblings. There are people who can take over.” She laughed a little at this.

“I have spent most of my life running. Running from guards, from the law, from bad people and evil creatures. I ran from being forced into a life that is what most upper-class women are expected to have. Then we ran, together from being forced into something else I didn’t want, and you came with although I don’t even think that was what you wanted.” She stopped, swallowed, fighting her tears and gathering her thoughts for a moment. “I’m terrified of no longer running.”

“Well. If worse comes to worst, we run again.” He said, making her laugh a little despite herself. He squeezed her hand tighter. “No matter what might happen. If they should shun us in Whitestone… we have a home here and we have family too. We wouldn’t be alone, you won’t be left alone.” She nodded, although her fears were not gone with his words, she knew he was right.

\--

“We have something to tell you.” Percival said as most of Vox Machina sat at the table eating breakfast. It was uncommon that they all were there at the same time, so they took chance of the opportunity although their dragonborn friend had left early that morning for some business at home. “Vex and I that is.”

“Actually, it’s two things.” She said softly. Looking at the room, she felt uncertain of how they would react. “First thing is, uh, we got married yesterday.” Silence was not what she had expected, but it was what she got.

“And the other thing is that we’re going to Whitestone today. If anyone wanted to come with us.”

“Hold on. You got married. Alone? Without us?” Scanlan was the first to find his words.

“Yeah.” Vex felt shame in her body. Her brother was staring at her with a mix of disbelief and anger. “Look. It wasn’t… we wanted to go to Whitestone and… not have to worry about all the ceremony with the soul marks. We got that done in private, but if we did that and didn’t get married that would be a problem too.” She rambled nervously.

“We’re sorry we didn’t invite you.” Percy said, calm and collected. The opposite of her bundle of anxiety. “This was more of a precaution than anything. We’re planning on another one when things calm down.” There were a few more questions, but Vex was startled out of answering as Vax stood up and walked out of the room.

“We have done everything together.” Vax said as Vex walked up to him in the garden outside of their keep. It was Keyleth’s garden, filled with wildflowers both for beauty and practical reasons. “And then you shut me out of one of the most important things in your life?” His tone was harsh, clearly hurt at her actions.

“I’m sorry.” She said. “I wasn’t really thinking about it like that.” She confessed.

“Were you thinking at all?”

“This seemed like the best idea. If we went to Whitestone, they would do the whole thing according to tradition. And that means all the ones that include our father. I may have panicked a little.” She confessed to her brother, crossing her arms and making herself smaller.

“Care to tell me why you need to go to Whitestone right now?”

“There isn’t a real…” She stopped, trying to collect her thoughts so she didn’t start fighting with him more than needed. “We’ve been through a lot. Fought monsters and faced death. You’ve died, I’ve died. I can’t be part of Percival not seeing his family. I love him too much for that. I understand that I’ve hurt, you it wasn’t as if this was something we’d planned. We decided it and then we did it the next morning. It doesn’t change anything.”

“Maybe it doesn’t.” Vax looked at her and then he walked away.

\--

The best part of having powerful friends was when they had teleportation circles that the party could use to travel fast and without using expensive spells. As they all stepped into it and walked out in Whitestone, they were all feeling the tension. The whole party had decided to come, since no one was doing anything else (and they wanted to support the twins in the meeting with their father, in case something went down) and the streets of the city were white with snow. It was a lot colder than Emon, and they all huddled close together as they walked the few streets to the castle.

“Stop.” The guards outside the front doors shouted. “Who are you and what is your business?”

“I’m Percival Fredrickstein von Musel Klossowski de Rolo the third. I’m here to see my family.” Percy said, stepping in front of the others. The eyes of the guards widened as they stepped aside, no protests uttered. They bowed a little, making the rest of the party uncomfortable. Vex walked a little closer to Percy as they walked up the steps and through the doors. He took her hand, giving it a squeeze as a sign of comfort.

The castle was a little chilly inside. The halls of stone buildings tend to be in the winter time. The staff stopped and looked at them as they passed, a few whispers here and there. Vex tried her hardest to ignore them. She didn’t want to know what they were thinking. She didn’t want to wonder if the way they had left had caused a stir or if her father had caused trouble when he had shown up. If gossip about them circulated or not.

They walked into one of the rooms situated at other end of the castle, far from the rooms kept for visitors and official business. A fire was lit in what seemed to be a sitting room. Three large windows overlooked the garden.

“I will fetch the king.” A man said, a bow directed towards Percy as he backed out of the room. Percy sighed.

“I have not missed the formalities.” He said as he sat down. The rest of the party hummed, but stayed standing.

“One would think it might make you feel at home.” Vax said, still a little grumpy. “Having people serve on you and doing what you please.”

“Vax.” Vex said, levelling a look of disappointment at her brother. He only shrugged.

“Well, let’s hope we at least get a good meal out of this.” Scanlan said.

“And ale!” Grog agreed, his voice ever booming. The rest of them laughed a little.

“Good to know that you never change.” Pike said with a soft smile.

“Percival.” Came a different voice from the other side of the room. “This is quite a surprise.” They all looked and saw the king of Whitestone, Percival’s father. He looked almost the same as he had when they had met years previous, a kind man with the air of a royal. His eyes searched his son’s face.

“Father.” Percy said as he stood. “I’m sorry. We should have sent word before showing up.”

“I believe I’m supposed to say that my children always are welcome home, but what brings you here now? You didn’t mention anything in your letters.” The king sighed and rubbed his eyes. “And now you’re here with… your friends. Are you in some kind of trouble?” Vax snorted at this, earning a quick glace from the king.

“No. My friends are only here because… nothing is wrong. I think this is something I should tell you and mother alone.” Percival looked at Vex, and squeezed her hand again. “Do you wish to come with?”

“Whatever you think is best.” Vex said as he tugged her along.

The three of them entered the room across the hall from the sitting room they had been in. There was Johanna, seated on a cushioned chair, a book in her hands. She looked up when they walked in and smiled.

“Percival.” She said, struggling to stand. Her legs had been badly injured in the fire, and it seemed like they hadn’t quite healed.

“Mother.” He said, walking over into her arms. He gave her a kiss on the cheek.

“It’s been too long since you were here. And you too Vex’ahlia.” She smiled at the other woman who kept her distance, still unsure of her in-laws (and they didn’t even know that they were her in-laws yet). Vex nodded once, but didn’t step closer.

“Our son has something he needs to tell us. Something he deems too important to write in a letter.” Frederick sat down next to his wife and gestured for the other two to do the same.

“Yes.” Percy cleared his voice. “Well, Vex and I have something to share.” He said and sat down. “You know how and why we met in the first place. And… why we left Whitestone.” He started, fidgeting with his coat. “We decided that we wanted to… find out officially about our marks.”

“You have come here to do so now?” Johanna asked, gently as to not spook her nervous son.

“Uh, no. We did it in Emon, yesterday.” He pulled out the paperwork. “We asked them to wait a day before officially filing it, so we expect you should get the notice any time now.”

“Oh Percival, Vex’ahlia.” Johanna said, taking the papers from his hands. “I understood from the last time that tradition isn’t something you would follow, but this is… you must understand that we are in the face of the public, and Syldor Vessar is an elven man. He follows the elvish law. He will come here with the same demands he had last time, when you fled because you weren’t ready to follow them.”

“We know.” Vex said. “Although there is more to the story of my relationship with my father. We also understood that if we wanted to come here we would have to go through the process anyway.”

“Neither of us want that attention. We took it into our own hands.” Percy finished. “Which brings us to the other set of news we have. After the archive visit, we kind of got married.” The silence spread between the four of them. Percival’s parents sat in surprise, clearly unsure of what to do with the information they’d been handed.

“This is a little bit of… I did not expect you to… oh Percival.” Johanna sighed. “We are happy for you, of course we are, but this. This might prove a problem.”

“This is our problem then.” Percival said. “We understood from the get go that this isn’t how it’s done.” He sighed a little, scratching his head. “I think it is time to finally follow through.” He didn’t elaborate, but his parents knew what he meant.

“You shouldn’t have to leave the family because you followed a little bit of a… non-traditional course.” The king said. “We can smooth this over somehow. The citizens aren’t the problem, Vessar is, if he acts like he did the last time.”

“I’m not doing this because of Vex or our relationship. You both know it has been on my mind for a long time. Being out in the world without people knowing who I am... out there, in Emon and other places, I can be myself.” He smiled. “I have always been accepted by you, but you know that I have struggled outside of the family.”

“Then… we will make sure everything is done. And congratulations you two.” The king smiled at them. Vex finally felt the anxiety leave her body.

When all was said and done a fine dinner was held, Percival seated next to Vex, but kept in conversation with his siblings. All of them happy to have their brother back amongst them, they fought to tell him all the stories they had from when he had been gone. He listened to them with a soft smile on his face. Vex spent her hours talking with her friends and laughing at their jokes. Many things could be said about Vox Machina, but at least they were fun at a party.

The dinner was interrupted when a servant rushed in, followed by the tall thin man who could only by Syldor Vessar for his resemblance to the twins. He wore a look of anger, although he tried his best to conceal it. The twins knew that it was what he tried to do with all of his emotions. The servant apologized, whispered that he had just showed up without warning and demanded to speak to the king.

“Yes, Vessar.” The king said, not caring to stand. “What do you wish to say?” The elven man scanned the room, narrowing his eyes at the sight of his children.

“I was contacted about the match that was made to my daughters soul mark this evening. Although I suspect you were too. Did we not agree last time that I was to be contacted before the authentication?” His words held anger, but they didn’t sway the king.

“Yes. Had the match been done here, you would have. But as you saw when you read the papers, it was made in Emon with no one present besides the couple. I cannot speak for anyone else, but it seems like maybe the archive in Emon has… different practises than the one here.”

“It has the same.” Percy said. “They listen to the couple, if they ask for no one to be present, they do not question that.”

“There you go.” The king made a gesture with his hand, but the other man didn’t leave.

“And there is the marriage.” He started. “It is the law that it should happen on the same day, but I’m sure I can… pull a few stings.”

“Is it not also the law that you cannot marry someone else when your mark has been presented?” Vax spoke up suddenly. “That parents cannot force their children into a marriage to someone who isn’t there soul mate? Is that not the law, father?” Syldor stiffened at this.

“What are you --?”

“Oh… I’m only asking if that is the law, but I’m pretty sure I’m correct. That you would be punished if it came out that you knew about a soul mark, but chose not to document it so you could marry Vex to someone else, someone of your choosing. Say on her sixteenth birthday?” A light blush spread in the face of the pale man.

“Is this true, Vessar?” The king asked, his tone hard and cold. “Because we know when Percival got his first mark, and Vex’ahlia would have been thirteen. I have overlooked the fact that you didn’t document her mark, but this is a more serious offence. And you have told me all about how strict the laws of your kind are.” The king stood up, and the guards in the room held their weapons a little tighter. The man lifted his chin and stalked out of the room. When the door closed the group let out soft laughter.

“Is this story true?” Johanna asked as the laughter died down.

“It is.” Vex confirmed with a look at her brother. He gave a nod.

“Even if we hadn’t gotten too much of a confirmation that he had a planned engagement that night. It was the night we left. We didn’t want to risk it.”

“We should bring this to the attention of the right people.” Frederick said with a sigh. “Although that would probably mean that he tries to argue that we’ve kept the two of you hidden, like he has some kind of right to… something.”

“I think he will leave us alone now.” Vex said. “And that is all we want.”

The de Rolo siblings were pleased to finally be around Vex, although a few of them pouted over missing the wedding. The three days the party spent in Whitestone was far from enough time to truly get to know them, but Vex was happy to have time to talk to them a little. She found that the youngest four were just happy teenagers who spent their days learning. They didn’t have much to do with running the country so they weren’t much different to any sheltered children. Vesper was the most guarded. She seemed to not want to open up, happy to keep her brother’s new wife out. She didn’t offer anything about herself either, although Vex saw her soften around her siblings. Percy and Vesper would have long conversations on their own when Vex wasn’t around.

Julius, the oldest, and the next king of Whitestone, was the most upfront. He was protective, telling staff off when they gossiped about her behind her back. He spent time with all of Vox Machina, laughing at their stories and telling ones of Percy as a child. He was impressed with their achievements, and most of all of his brother’s courage. He had seen the most of the world, compared to his siblings. He understood that they were hardened by living in it. He also went out of his way to spend a little time alone with Vex.

“Do you mind if I sit?” he asked one afternoon as she sat on a bench, looking at the snow coated garden.

“Of course not. Please.” She said with a smile.

“I should tell you that I heard your brother giving your husband the shovel talk.” Vex lifted her eyebrows at this. “No, it’s true, Percival seemed as surprised as you are.”

“We have been together for a few years. You’d think he would have taken the time earlier.”

“Ah, maybe he forgot what being a sibling is, until he saw all of us.” Julius shrugged.

“As amusing as this piece of information is, I doubt it is the reason why you’re here.” Vex said after a moment of silence.

“A practical woman.” He noted. “Observant.”

“It’d been needed.”

“Yes. I understand as much from your stories.” Julius smiled and it was a pleasant one, like a really meant it, unlike many rich and powerful people Vex had met. “I was curious to who the person is that my younger brother had married.”

“Are you going to give me the shovel talk?” Another laugh.

“No. I don’t think I need to, although I should tell you that Vesper is very much displeased that you two got married in secret. She also thinks you are the only reason Perry is leaving his royal duties behind.”

“And what do you think?” Vex asked, unsure about where the conversation was headed.

“I know that he was about to leave them before you arrived, before the fire. He has never been very fit for what we do. He doesn’t play very nice with society, and… has other interests that he wishes to spend his time with. I also see that he has never been happier than he is now. He had grown into himself. I doubt he would ever be happy being confined in the castle again.”

“I’m not going to lie.” Vex started. “I know I’m part of the reason too. Percy knows that I could never live like this. He knows my fears and he’s always been adamant that I shouldn’t have to live through them.”

“I’ll never get over the fact that he lets you call him Percy.” Julius said. “He used to yell at us for calling him anything other than Percival when he was young.”

“Well, he doesn’t seem too fond of Perry.” More laughter. Vex found that Julius was always close to laughter. It was far from what she had expected from a future king. “He told me he always felt like the odd one out as a child. It didn’t help when he was the only one with a soul mark. No one else had nicknames, but all of you insisted on having one for him.”

“Yeah, maybe that’s true. Our tutors never knew what to do with him. He was always the brightest one. They used to have to give him different, harder tasks. Then he didn’t want to play like we did… it is a surprise that he is the one that’s out there on adventures and killing monsters when you think of how he was as a child.”

“Hm… well, he isn’t a kid anymore. He’s a grown man. I think all of you would do well to get to know him now. Maybe listen to his thoughts. I think you see a different person from the one I know. And you don’t know all the things we’ve gone through, all the things that shaped him and our relationship. I think it’s far from what you dream about when you think of love. It took us a long time to find each other and then a long time to act on it. We’ve almost lost each other. We have met death. It has formed us.” She smiled as she looked at the trees. “I know that a lot of people would dream of living here, with everything it entails, but I would rather be out there. In the woods, with the sounds of animals and the dangers and sleeping under the stars. But I have found that my dreams aren’t the only things that matter, I follow where my family goes. Right now, that is a keep in Emon, sometimes it is the slums of some city. Or a field in the Feywild or travelling across the lands to find a soulmate and then save him from kidnappers. It might be something completely different tomorrow.” She looked at him, met his eyes with a steady and sure look. “We make sacrifices and we stay together. I hope you do the same in your family.”

“I guess I don’t have to ask if you truly love him.”

“I don’t think you should ever ask that question.”

\--

The field surrounding their keep outside of Emon was filled with people, the farmers working to gather the wheat for the autumn. Vex looked down at them, a smile on her face. There was a calm inside of her that the people of Emon were safe. Everyday life was passing as usual. There wasn’t any panic about anything for a while. Looked across the field to the city. They were soon going there, called in by their ally for a conversation. They had no idea what that meant, only that it had seemed important in her message that morning, but since a few of them weren’t home they had to wait until the evening.

“What are you doing?” Percy asked from behind her.

“Watching the people.” She said, turning to look at her husband. “Thinking about the fact that we helped to keep them safe.”

“And we were kind of rewarded for it.” He reminded her and her eyes glimmered at the thought of the money. He sighed, but a small smile on his face told her he didn’t disapprove. “I got a letter from my mother too.” He walked closer.

“Hm? What did she say?”

“Oh… nothing much, the usual things about my siblings. Warned me that Vesper is engaged and will be getting married. Probably in the summer, they haven’t announced it yet.”

“We will have to go back then.”

“Hm, yes, we will.” They met in an embrace, something they didn’t do too much where other could see them like in the dining room they were in. “It will be nice to see Whitestone again.”

“What do you think Allura wants with us today?”

“I don’t know, but she sounded very serious. It isn’t too unlikely that she will want our help with something dangerous.”

“Alas, that is what we do, isn’t it? Help others, put ourselves in danger and then reap rewards.” They both laughed a little. They had been many times when they had thought the rewards were a little slim for some of the danger they put themselves into. In the end they would never be able to turn someone in need down though.

“It seems to be what we do. Better than diplomacy in a castle though.”

“Much better. I hear it’s frowned upon if you point an arrow at people when they don’t do what you say.”

“Ah yes, very restrictive. You have to use your words.” He rested his chin on her shoulder, both of them turned to the window again.

“Thank you, Percival.” She said softly.

“For what, dear?”

“Being here, listening to me. Not thinking my fears were silly.” She sighed. “I love you.”

“I love you too.”

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this. I wrote this back in 2019, but as I have a problem with posting stuff I've written I never got around to edit and post this.  
> I hope you enjoyed it as much as I did when I found it again.


End file.
